The present invention disclosed herein relates to canal type mini-apparatuses insertable in ears for diagnosing and curing diseases, and more particularly, to canal type mini-apparatuses insertable in ears for determining the degrees and developments of diseases and curing the diseases.
In hospitals, ear diseases are diagnosed by observing images taken from the inside of an ear by using imaging apparatuses.
For example, a doctor diagnoses tympanitis (otitis media) based on his/her experience and knowledge after observing the inside of an ear using endoscope equipment which is generally immobile.
Since expensive equipment such as endoscope equipment is used, such diseases cannot be easily diagnosed outside the hospital. Therefore, it is difficult for ordinary persons to early find their diseases such as tympanitis (otitis media) and analyze the progress of tympanitis.